1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for testing an electronic device.
2. Description of related art
Electronic devices are always tested before being sold to the public so as to ensure quality assurance of the electronic devices. Various testing/measuring tools are employed for the test, including multimeters, oscillographs, etc. When performing the test on an electronic device using a multimeter or an oscillograph, a tester performing the test has to manually move the electronic device repetitiously according to different test requirements and stages. Thus manually performing the test is tedious and time consuming and manual testing are subjected to human errors resulting in low-accuracy of the test result.
Therefore, an improved testing system and method are needed to address the aforementioned deficiency and inadequacies.